


The Harvest Moon

by CastleAndMurdock



Series: Star Wars Witch AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Flirting, Cute, F/M, Fantasy, Farm Boy!Poe, First Meetings, Fluff, Magic, Magic-Users, Mice, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Overprotective Parent, Poe is twenty one, Rey is nineteen, Sequel, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witch!Rey, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleAndMurdock/pseuds/CastleAndMurdock
Summary: Sequel to Red and Blue.
Rey meets a handsome stranger and is invited to watch the moon with him.





	

Some time after the events on the hill, Rey was perched on a fence. The twilight sky was glowing with purple above her, barely visible stars dotted through the violet haze. The old cottage where she grew up stood behind her, surrounded by oak trees turned orange from autumn. Rey's legs swung slowly back and forth as she tried to keep them in rhythm with the early evening breeze. She had her long hair tied up and a field mouse asleep in her pocket. Her right hand rested against her knee, palm up, as she watched the blue fairies dance across her fingers. Fairies were her favorite thing to conjure, and her magic had always been ice crystal blue. As the fairies cascaded across her palm and the mouse in her pocket stirred, Rey was approached by a figure who had been passing by. He had seen her on the fence from the nearby road and had finally decided to say hello. The boy had made his journey across that road a thousand times before, and he had seen her on that fence on a handful of occasions, but had never wanted to bother her until now.

As the farm boy approached, he took off his pageboy cap and put both hands behind his back. Rey didn't notice him until he cleared his throat to alert her of his presence and when he did, the fairies in her hand fluttered upwards and dissolved into the chilled night air. She jumped just the tiniest bit, turning her head to look over at him. Rey silently hoped that this handsome stranger had not seen her creatures, she wasn't allowed to show anyone.

"You can do magic." the farm boy says. Rey shakes her head, strands of brown fall loose from the ties.

"No I can't." she replies quickly. The farm boy cracks a smile.

"Yes you can, I saw you." Rey hopped down from her perch, keeping her distance until she could convince him otherwise.

"Trick of the light." Rey lied.

"It's okay." the farm boy began. "I won't tell anyone." Rey stood a few feet away, eyes slightly wide in panic, hands balled into tight fists, breathless. The mouse was awake and he climbed out from his bed in her pocket. He crawled up to her shoulder and began to wash his face with his little mouse hands. The farm boy took a step back, sensing Rey's hostility, and leaned back against the fence. "I'm Poe." he said, as he put his hat back onto his head.

"You really won't tell anyone?" Rey asked, keeping her eyes locked onto the farm boy. He shook his head in reply. "Because I'm a good witch!" she promised, leaning beside him on the fence. Poe laughed, the smile showed in his eyes.

"I know." he said. "Blue is the good color, right?" Rey nodded, the panic washed out of her eyes and was replaced by curiosity.

"Have you ever met a witch before?" she asked.

"No," Poe replied. "But I have now, not officially though, I'm afraid."

"Rey." she answered. "My name is Rey."

"Hello, Rey." he smiles, her heart flutters. He looks over at the mouse on her shoulder.

"You like animals?" he asks. She nods and glances down at the mouse.

"My brother taught me how to take care of the field mice." Rey says quietly. "I was going to watch the moon with them." Poe reaches out to pet the mouse, lightly behind the ear.

"It's a harvest moon tonight." Poe says. "I was heading out to the hills to watch it." His eyes catch hers. "Would you like to watch it with me?" The panic slowly starts filling her again, the center of her chest feels numb.

"I should ask my mother first." she replies, stammering a bit at the end. Rey carefully put the mouse back into her pocket and climbed over the fence. She rushed up to the cottage and hopped onto the small porch where she had been found, left as a baby, and walked inside. Rey called out for her mother as she walked into the kitchen. Leia was sitting at the table, chopping up herbs and putting them into small boxes and bottles for cooking. Her mother smiled at the sight of her, setting the knife down carefully onto the old oak table. "Mother?" Rey began nervously.

"What is it, dear?" Leia asked. Rey stepped up to the table and took the mouse from her pocket, holding it carefully in her hands.

"Is it okay if I go out tonight? To watch the moon?" she purposely forgot to mention that the farm boy would be accompanying her to watch the moon, but she was getting to it. She placed the mouse onto Leia's shoulder.

"Of course, just be careful." her mother said, as she picked up the knife again to resume her chopping.

"Is it okay if I go with a friend?" Rey asked cautiously. Leia suddenly looked very interested.

"Which friend?" her mother asked. The mouse ran down Leia's arm and stole a piece of herb, then darted across the table.

"A new one." Rey dodged the truth again, but finally relented. "His name is Poe, he invited me." Leia gave a worried look and sighed.

"A boy?" she asked. Rey nodded, fearing her mother's answer. "Is he nice?"

"He's very nice." Leia was quiet for a moment, thinking it over.

"Be back before late, I trust you." Rey's smile widened and she pulled her mother tightly into her arms before bolting back outside. Poe was still standing by the fence, the slam of the door had snapped his attention back to Rey.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Poe nodded, he raised his hand and placed a flower behind her ear, one of the wild flowers that grew near the fence posts. Rey blushed and thanked him. Poe began to walk slowly towards the top of the hill in front of the cottage, where the maple trees had gone red. Rey followed along beside him. His gaze was focused on the maples, hers was locked onto him. She stared out of the corner of her eye, curious. They climbed to the top just as night fell over the low hills. A sliver of the huge orange moon was barely showing above the skyline. They sat peacefully under a maple as the moon rose higher and higher into the sky. His hand was dangerously close to hers on the grass, and her heart stilled for a moment when they finally touched. The moon began to rise to its highest, as if invisible people on the ground were hoisting it up with ropes. Rey had never felt such peace before. The moon was always peaceful to her, a silent being watching over her from the clouds. But there was something about the handsome farm boy that was peaceful too. His hand was warm around hers, slightly rough from farm work, but she didn't mind.

Rey moved closer to him, close enough so that her head could rest comfortably against his shoulder. Poe let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her back, letting his hand trace patterns against her shoulder. She sighed in content, letting her eyes close for just a moment. They fluttered back open when he shifted to hold her face in both of his hands. He searched her eyes, the orange glow from above reflected in them. He leaned in slowly and Rey did the same. His lips met hers, softly, just a whisper of a kiss. When they pulled away, the moon was at its highest point, the deep orange glow had faded into a pale yellow. The moon signaled that their time there was up. They walked back down the hill, hand in hand, the golden light from above led them back safely to the cottage. On the doorstep, he pressed a firm kiss to her forehead, their hands wrapped together.

"I want to see you again." he said, his dark eyes pleaded to her. Rey nodded as he let go, leaving her with a strange, empty feeling. She watched as he walked away, back toward the road. Rey quietly asked the moon to keep him safe, and she silently agreed.


End file.
